When golfing, it is frequently desired to clean a golf ball. In some instances, it is necessary to thoroughly scrub the entire exterior surface of a golf ball, while in other instances it is desired only to remove a smudge from the exterior surface. For example, when putting, it is frequently desirable to remove a single smudge from a golf ball.
Various types of golf ball cleaning devices are known in the art. Many of these are portable in some manner, and others are stationary and, for example, located at a tee for thoroughly cleaning the golf balls.
An example of a portable device for cleaning a golf ball is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,287 (Ingram, et al.). This device has an annular plastic casing with an annular sponge held therein, and the central hole in the annular sponge has a diameter slightly smaller than that of a golf ball. The process of cleaning comprises inserting the ball into the opening in the sponge and rotating the ball so that the entire exterior surface of the ball eventually contacts and is scrubbed by the surface of the sponge. The device is quite large because the annular nature of the sponge results in an overall diameter of the device being two to three times the diameter of a golf ball.
Another portable cleaning device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,675 (Barton, et al.). This device comprises a partially spherical casing having a first interior part which is a reservoir for cleaning liquid and a second interior part which retains a cleaning sponge. A tube extends from the second part into the first part to allow measured dispensing of cleaning liquid from the reservoir into the sponge. Because of the requirement for a reservoir and a sponge, this device is quite thick and is not easily carried by a golfer. In fact, the device is designed for carrying on a string attached to a golfer's belt or a golf bag.
Yet another portable cleaning device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,219 (MacConnell). This device includes a canister for holding a cleaning sponge. The upper edge of the canister wall is designed to sealingly engage a lid to prevent leakage of the cleaning liquid. The lid includes a protrusion which makes the device inconvenient to place in one's pocket, and it is necessary to employ two hands to remove the lid of the MacConnell device, thus complicating its use. Furthermore, the MacConnell device will leak cleaning liquid if the lid is not in place and the device is not horizontal.